The image-intensified CCD x-ray detector, which was ordered in 1997, was received in July 1998. It is manufactured by Hamamatsu Photonics. A predecessor version of this detector was characterized last year at SSRL and at the Photon Factory, and it was found to be very effective in static and time-resolved solution x-ray scattering experiments. The new detector system was characterized on BL4-2 as soon as it was delivered, and it was confirmed that the detector has essentially the same excellent characteristics as the predecessor. Development of software for correcting image distortion is currently underway.